Cecil Touchon
Cecil Touchon (born 1956) is a published American poet and a collage artist, painter, published poet and theorist. Life Touchon was born in Austin, Texas. He lives in Pagosa Springs, Colorado. He is a founder of the International Museum of Collage, Assemblage and Construction and founder of the International Society of Assemblage and Collage Artists. Association with Post-Dogmatism Touchon co-founded the International Post-Dogmatist Group (IPDG) in 1987, and is director of the group's [Museum. Primarily an alternative to a post-modernist view of the world, the group's writings suggest that creativity and artistic pursuits must be based in a recognition of the spiritual underpinnings of all human activities. The IPDG addresses itself to the art world through a presentation of itself as the 'official avant-garde' creating an elaborate bureaucratic structure of outlandish sounding offices through which the various members communicate simulating 'the establishment' as a form of parody. Association with Fluxus In 2005 an exhibition was held in Cuernavaca, Mexico entitled "Cecil Touchon - Thirty Years of Fluxing Around" in which art works and scores dating as early as 1975 were exhibited showing the fluxus tendency in Touchon's work over the last thirty years. Touchon has never been formally associated with the Fluxus group until the year 2000 with his participation in the Fluxlist - an email group where the current generation fluxus artists interact and collaborate. In 2002 Touchon, with a number of other artists from the Fluxlist established the Fluxnexus - a group of artists working together on various new Fluxus projects including a new Fluxus performance workbook. In 2006 Touchon established the FluxMuseum in order to assemble and archive samples of works by contemporary 21st Century Fluxus artists. The central focus of the Fluxmuseum has been the creation of Fluxus related publications and curating and mounting international exhibitions of Fluxus art called Fluxhibitions. Fluxus Publications Touchon was selected to publish an essay as one of eleven other contemporary "New Fluxus" artists who are seen to 'inhabit the site of Fluxus, developing and interpreting the Fluxus tradition in a new way.' in a special double issue of the journal Visible Language on Fluxus. The double issue was developed by Owen Smith and Ken Friedman and published through the Rhode Island School of Design The other artists included as representing New Fluxus artists: Alan Bowman, Bibiana Padilla Maltos, David-Baptiste Chirot, David Cologiovani, Eryk Salvaggio, Litsa Spathi, mIEKAL aND, MTAA, Ruud Janssen, Sol Nte, and Walter Cianciusi. Association with Massurrealism Touchon is a key figure among the Massurrealists. Sound collage works as well as poetry collage are the concepts explored in his various forms of audio and literary techniques involve his theories related to what he calls the Massurreality – an overreaching popular culture mind world maintained by daily exposure to mass media. Publications Poetry * Happy Shopping - Massurrealist Spam Poetry. Fort Worth: Ontological Museum Publications, 2007.. ISBN 0-615-18244-5. * Cecil Touchon - "Reduced to Silence" (2011) - c'est mon dada series - Red Fox Press Edited * Touchon, Cecil (2009) Natural Born Fluxus - An Anthology of Childhood Event Scores by Contemporary Fluxus Artists (edited by Cecil Touchon). Ontological Museum Publications, 2009. ISBN 978-0-578-00333-7 (Includes: Peter Frank, Cecil Touchon, John M. Bennett, Ruud Janssen, Don Boyd, Keith Buchholz, Adam Overton, Sheila Murphy, Madawg, Litsa Spathi, Gregory Steel, Mark Bloch, Christine Tarantino, Allan Revich, Lorraine Kwan, Matthew Rose, Reid Wood, Luc Fierens, Brad Brace, Mary Campbell, Zachary Scott Lawrence, Bibiana Padilla Maltos, Eric KM Clark, Brian R. Nickerson, Walter Cianciusi, Neil Horsky, Roger Stevens, Matt Taggart, Anya E.V. Liftig, Yves Maraux, Roland Halbritter). See also *List of U.S. poets References * Lantzen, Sean (2004). Massurrealism: A Dossier''' (a.k.a. Massurrealismus: Ein Dossier). Zurich: Novus Haus. ISBN 0-9759923-0-9. Features Touchon's essay on massurrealism and includes examples of his poetry. * Buchholz, K.A. (2007). " '''Fluxus Aint Dead' " - Text for a public disturbance at the Contemporary Art Museum" St. Louis, Mo. Fluxus/St.Louis - Artfarm * Neoist Society, The (2008) The Neoist Manifesto - Documents of Neoism - The Neoist Society Ontological Museum Publications ISBN 978-0-615-25881-2 Contains 75 plates by Cecil Touchon * aND, mIEKAL (2009)Spidertangle Anthology - An Anthology of Visual Poetry, Xeoxial Editions, West Lima, WI 2009. ISBN 1-4382-5818-6 ISBN 978-1-4382-5818-8 1st edition printed in a numbered edition of 200 - Includes Brian Zimmer, KS Ernst, Grace Vadja, Derek White, Reed Altemus, PR Primeau, David Chikhladze, Matthew Stolte, John M Bennett, Irving Weiss, Geof Huth, Crag Hill, Carlos Luis, Dan Waber, Nico Vassilakis, Michael Peters, Ric Royer, Bob Grumman, Amira Hanafi, Donna Kuhn, David-Baptiste Chirot, Joel Lipman, Lanny Quarles, Kevin Thurston, Ross Priddle, Petra Backonja, Reid Wood & Michelle Greenblatt, Karl Young, Karl Kempton,Marilyn R. Rosenberg, Michael Basinski, Sheila Murphy, William James Austin, Jukka-Pekka Kervenin, Peter Ciccariello, C Mehrl Bennett, Maria Damon, endwar, Martha Deed, Laura Goldstein, Igor Satanovsky & Lenny Drozner, Camille Martin, Márton Koppány, mIEKAL aND, Richard Kostelanetz, Derek Beaulieu, Cecil Touchon, Marco Giovenale, Liaizon Wakest, Jefferson Hansen & CamillE Bacos * Grumman, Bob (2009) Visio-Textual Selectricity, the Anthology of Favorites of Their Own Work Chosen by 21 Visio-Textual Artists - The Runaway Spoon Press, ISBN 978-1-57141-079-5 - Includes: David-Baptiste Chirot, Geof Huth, mIEKAL aND, Cecil Touchon, Márton Koppány, Karl Young, Peter Ciccariello, KS Ernst, Nico Vassilakis, Joel Lipman, John M. Bennett, Karl Kempton, Larkin Higgins, C Mehrl Bennett, Marilyn R. Rosenberg, endwar, Michael Basinski,Jefferson Hansen, Sheila E. Murphy, John Vieira * Randall Plowman, Editor Masters: Collage: Major Works by Leading Artists (2010) - Lark Books - ISBN 978-1-60059-108-2 * Friedman Ken, Smith Owen (2005). '''''Fluxus and Legacy. Visible Language 39.3. Providence, Rhode Island School of Design. External links ;Poems *Cecil Touchon b. 1956 at the Poetry Foundation ;About * Cecil Touchon Official website. Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:People from Austin, Texas Category:People from Pagosa Springs, Colorado Category:American artists Category:Artists from Texas